The Game
by SLynn
Summary: Set in season 5, a new threat in Sunnydale decides to play games with Buffy and company, with high stakes. **COMPLETE** Note: I've only changed the format to read correctly and added a disclaimer. Nothing else was touched.
1. The Setup

**The Game by SLynn**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Joss Whedon and ME make the money, I don't. I'm just passing my time really.

**Rating:** R

**Setting:** Set in season five. Dawn, in existence, but only referenced. Joyce, alive. Riley, AWOL. Anya and Xander, together. Willow and Tara, together. Spike is still the reluctant Scooby. Giles owns the Magic Shop. Pre-Glory days.

**Notes:** This isn't a revision, but there is one coming. I just got sick of looking at the messed up formating. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote and I'm strangely proud of it, errors and all. But, it does need improving.

**Chapter 1: The Set-Up**

Xander fumbled for his keys as he walked towards his car. It was already later then he'd like it to be and if he didn't get at least five hours sleep tonight he knew he'd regret it. To top it off Anya had practically begged him to at least stop by and say goodnight before he headed home.

"Only a couple more weeks," he mumbled to himself.

It was hard working two jobs, but soon he'd have enough money to get his own place and get away from his parents. That would be a relief, no more listening to their late night screaming matches.

Just as he got the door open he heard a scream. A loud, frightened, feminine scream coming from the alley.

Without hesitation he ran toward it. Instinct. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he did it anyway. That's just how he was.

He rounded the corner and saw a girl, well a woman really, being attached.

"Hey," he yelled, "what's going on?"

Both looked up. The woman looked her relief and the man actually looked more frightened then the woman had previously.

Xander slowed down to an easier stride as he approached. The guy, no more then eighteen, immediately retreated dropping the woman's purse.

"Huh," Xander whispered amused, "old-fashion street crime. Don't see a lot of that."

"Thank you so much," the woman gushed out, picking up the contents of her purse.

"No problem," Xander said, helping her with her things, "just doing my part. Like neighborhood watch, or something."

As he finished he finally got a good look at her. She was stunning. Dark hair and features with pale blue eyes.

"You really shouldn't be out alone this late at night."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I would have thought this being such a small town crime wasn't that big of problem."

"Crime is the least of Sunnydale's problems," Xander laughed nervously, looking around him.

"Really?" she smiled.

Something wasn't right. Looking at her, part of him felt like he knew her, but he couldn't place from where. And she was just way too calm for someone who was nearly robbed.

They stood quiet for a minute. Finally Xander broke the silence.

"So, can I walk you somewhere?"

"No," she smiled, making Xander that much more nervous, "I think I can manage from here Xander."

He walked backwards a few steps, turned and slowly began to walk back toward his car. About ten feet away, it struck him.

"Wait," he said, turning back around, "I never told you my…"

That's as far as he got before everything went black and he hit the pavement.

"That was too easy."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

The Magic Shop had just opened and Giles was still busy rearranging a display. It was pointless really. He knew as soon as he was in the backroom or out to lunch Anya would just re-rearrange it again. Still part of him persisted at setting it back to the way he had originally designed.

It looked to be a quiet day, rather typical for the shop. Still, he had, in the three months time he'd owned the place, manage to turn a profit. Begrudgingly he admitted that in part it was do to the budding re-decorator. Anya had a way with money, especially other peoples. Although still not entirely certain that an ex-demon should be part of the inner circle, or Scooby Gang as the kids called it, he saw no harm in her. Plus, she made Xander happy and that alone was enough for Giles to like her. Well, try to like her. The same could not be said for Xander's other friends.

Buffy, as of late, had shown considerable improvement in this area. She was taking pains to try to get to know more about Anya for Xander's sake. Willow on the other hand, was not. She remained firm in her dislike, as she might any woman Xander might form an attachment to. Despite her growing involvement with Tara, Willow still appeared to be a jealous would-be lover.

Giles made his way to the back of the shop where Tara and Willow were already waiting around the table. There was no crisis at the moment, but they checked in with each other nearly every day now. Mostly, so as not to lose touch with one another again. The girls were drinking tea and laughing, but quieted noticeably as the older man approached. He just sort of half-smiled, and went into the back, asking them to watch the counter should anyone come in.

"Hey guys," Buffy called, the bell on the front door sounding immediately after, "I brought bagels."

She made her way to the table and sat down with her friends. It wasn't long after she began that Giles made his way back to them and the door announced a new arrival.

Anya, panicked, practically ran to them. Looking at each of them and not finding what it was she was looking for, she scanned the room.

"He's not here with you?"

"Who?" Tara asked, surprisingly the only one able to ask anything.

"Xander!" she practically yelled, "I thought he'd be here with all of you if he wasn't with me."

"Anya, your not making a whole lot of sense. Can you back this up a bit and fill us in?" Buffy asked, standing on reflex.

Taking a deep breath and sitting down, Anya began.

"Xander didn't come over last night. I called his boss and he said he'd left at midnight, but he didn't come over. I thought, maybe he forgot, or maybe he was tired, or maybe, I don't know. So, I checked his place and he wasn't there either. Something horrible has happened. I know it."

"Well, maybe he stayed over at a friend's house and went straight to work from there?" Willow suggested.

"Did he stay at your place?" Anya shot back.

"No."

"Yours?" she asked of Giles.

"No."

"Well?" she asked Buffy.

Buffy just shook her head.

"Well, that's all of his friends," Anya said, exasperated and turning back to Willow.

Giles stood up, thinking it best to take control of things before it got any uglier.

"We should just stay calm. We don't know what, if anything has happened, and until we do…"

He was cut short by the door ringing in a customer.

"I'll be right back."

Heading to the front of the shop Giles greeted the customer.

They could not see who it was Giles was talking too, but they soon heard footsteps approaching.

"No, there's nothing you can help me with," said the woman, "I'm looking for Buffy Summers. Oh, I found her."

Buffy didn't know what to say. The woman standing in front of her was about five foot six, black hair and had incredibly pale blue eyes. She was a complete stranger, yet she was some how familiar. Her smile was unnerving.

"Your looking for me, why?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Who are you?" Willow asked, standing up and looking worriedly at the woman, who ignored her completely.

Something wasn't right, Buffy could sense it. She obviously wasn't a vampire, and probably wasn't a demon. She wasn't sure what she was, but she didn't like it.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked.

"I've just come to play a game," the woman said, wearing the odd little smile she'd worn since entering the Magic Shop.

"Sit down, please. All of you," she commanded. Slowly they did.

As she circled them, she talked.

"I really should introduce myself, that was rather rude of me. I'm Constance and I'm what you'd call Zothos, although I'm not entirely sure that's how you'd pronounce it. I've heard a lot about you Buffy Summers. You're really rather famous amongst us. Never been a slayer like you before. Well, almost never. Anyway, back to my being here. You really should be humbled, it's not often I mingle with your set."

Here she stopped and looked around at them, as if taken back.

"I confess I'm surprised," she said, "you have collected quite an assortment of colleagues. Two witches and a former demon, besides your watcher. I'm impressed. It's a great strategy, you know; keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

That was all Buffy could stand. "Just why are you here again? Because if it's just to take pot-shots at me and my friends, then I can just kill you now and get on with my morning."

Constance smiled, but not like before. She didn't look amused, she just looked evil.

"Funny you should mention your friends. They're not all here, are they?"

'Oh God,' Buffy thought, a knot forming in her stomach.

"You see, I met one of them last nice. Really nice guy, very helpful."

Buffy could feel her face flush with anger.

"Although, I was surprised at how easy it was to take down one of _the slayer's_ friends. I thought he'd put up much more of a fight."

Willow was the first one to react. Out of nowhere she'd cast a fireball at the woman, more out of rage then anything.

Constance didn't even break a sweat. She simply waved her hand and the fireball disappeared.

"Really witch…"

It was as far as she'd gotten. Buffy had grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the ground.

"What did you do to him?" she said, backing Constance, or whatever she was, into the bookcase.

"Buffy," Constance laughed, "do you think this is the answer? Slayers always resort to violence. I guess the witch makes a good companion for you."

Buffy set her down, but didn't release her grip.

"I'm only going to ask one more time."

"What fun would that be?" Constance sighed, "If I just tell you where he is…."

"He's not dead?" Anya whispered.

"Of course not, I have no reason to kill him. He's just incentive."

"For what?" Buffy said, her face a dead calm.

"The game. You see…" she paused for a moment and literally slipped through the slayer's grasp, "much better. Where was I? Oh, you see I love a good challenge. When you've lived as long as I have, you'll find that everything becomes mundane. So, when I began hearing stories about you Buffy, well I was interested."

"It's not often a slayer lasts as long as you have, facing the things you've faced. And I'm just talking about the ones not living on a hellmouth. No, you're special. You are a challenge. So here's the deal. You have until the sun rises tomorrow to find where I'm keeping your friend and to get him safely back to, um, let's say here. Of course, it won't be as easy as that, not entirely. You have to of course fight the bad guy, in this case me, and win. To make it a bit more even, I've left you some clues."

"How do I know Xander is alive or that you even have him?"

"You don't, not really anyway. You're just going to have to trust me. But," she said, reaching into her pocket and tossing a set of keys on the table, "I did drive someone's car here. Check it out if you like; I'm sure you're familiar with it."

"What if I say no?"

Constance almost looked mad, but her voice remained cool and detached.

"No, you don't want to do that. If you don't play now, I have no reason to keep him."

She paused, collecting her thoughts perhaps, but Buffy got the feeling it was more for dramatic effect.

"I'll break his neck and leave him on your doorstep," looking up, then as an afterthought, "maybe even wrap him up with a nice ribbon. Then, I'll take your sister and we'll start over, but instead of having until the sunrises, I'll give you to sunset. Dawn is her name, isn't it? She's very pretty; I see the similarity between the two of you. It's striking really."

"When do we start?"

"Not so fast. Don't you even want to know what we're playing for? You are an impatient girl. It's a wonder you've only died once."

"I don't care what this is for."

"You should," again, Constance paused, "isn't there anything you want?"

"All I want is Xander back."

"That's it? No imagination, but I agree to it."

"And if you win?"

"If I win, I want your soul."

The room was silent.

"And there is one other condition."

"What?" Buffy asked through clenched teeth.

"Only you can look for him. It wouldn't really be fair to have all five of you running around checking every abandoned factory in town. After all, there is only one of me. Your friends can help you, but they can't look for you. If they do, I'll kill him. Maybe them as well, I don't know though, we'll see what kind of mood I'm in."

"Okay."

"It's a deal then. Shake on it," she demanded, extending her hand.

Buffy took it. As she did she was overcome with a mental image of Xander, lying on a floor. He was cold and in pain. Terrible, constant pain. The image, brief as it was, took her breath away. She dropped Constance's hand and glared at the woman.

"What?" Constance asked, smiling that smile again, "I said I hadn't killed him, I never said I hadn't hurt him. We had a nice, long chat last night. I admire his stamina."

As she turned to leave, she said, "You have until sunrise."

She opened the door and paused.

"Slayer," she said, waiting till she had all of their attention, "you might want to hurry. I've had such fun playing with your friend; I may not be able to stop myself."

And with a smile, she was gone.

They all sat around the table for a full minute before anyone spoke. It was like a nightmare.

"She's going to kill him."

"Anya," Willow said, "shut up."

"She's going to kill him."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down," Giles said, standing and trying to separate the two, "we can't assume anything. We need to think of what to do next."

"What to do next?" Anya said incredulously, "Do you even know what an immortal is?"

Giles just nodded and sat back down.

"Well I don't," Buffy said, becoming animated, "and I don't care either. I'm going to find her, kill her, and bring Xander back here. Alive."

"You're going to kill an immortal?"

"Yes. I'm a slayer, that's what I do." Buffy said with her usual mix of satire and serious.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." Giles replied, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"Of course it's not," Willow piped in, "but that's the gist of if. Buffy can do it."

"No, not this time."

"Why not?"

"Because she's an immortal," Anya answered, "they don't die. They don't bleed. They don't feel. The only thing they remotely enjoy is human suffering. She is only here to watch us suffer. And she's going to do it by killing Xander. You should have never agreed to play her game."

"So she should just let Xander die?" Tara asked, hardly able to believe Anya, Xander's girlfriend, had just said that.

"I don't like it either," Anya said, trying to defend herself, "I didn't make the rules…"

"You did play by them though," Willow finished.

"Enough. This is getting us nowhere," Giles said, putting a temporary end to the feud.

Another minute of silence.

"Buffy," Giles began, "it's true you can't kill her. You're going to have to find another way to beat her."

"How?" she said, a bit despondent.

"Well, first we find out where she is keeping Xander and why she's here."

"Then what?"

"We stop her."


	2. The Beginning

**The Game by SLynn**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

The first thing Xander was truly aware of was the sound of key in a lock. He had vaguely heard her coming down the hallway, but had hoped she'd just pass him by. Maybe she had other people to torment.

The door opened and he could feel her presence, even before she said a word, even before she was completely in the room with him. It was oppressive.

'Maybe this time she'll kill me,' he thought. It was almost like hope.

The whoosh of Venetian blinds lifting allowed the daylight to stream in. She still hadn't said a word and Xander hadn't moved.

"Good morning sunshine."

Still nothing. He heard her sigh and move towards him.

'Please God, just let her…'

Before he could finish the thought, he felt her boot connect with his stomach. He curled up, instinctively clutching his midsection and began alternately coughing and gasping, as best he could.

Leaning down, she looked him square in the eyes.

"I said good morning."

Xander tried to respond. Besides moaning, all he could do was open his eyes briefly once or twice. That was enough for her, for now. She didn't expect him to answer, she knew he couldn't. Before she'd gone to meet the slayer, she had broken his jaw; she couldn't have him screaming for help, not yet anyway. But now she just wanted his attention. Once she was sure she had it, she began.

"I met your friends this morning. I told you I would. Its sad how they really didn't seem to care where you were or how you were doing. I'm not sure they are the right people for you to associating with. Xander, you are so much better then them. But I have good news; she agreed to play my game. You're happy for me, right?"

Xander did his best to let her know he'd heard and was happy, thrilled even. It was easier to go along. If she was preoccupied with herself, she might forget about him.

"I love playing games, especially since I always win."

Constance stopped, noticing Xander was starting to drift off.

"Xander, are you listening to me? You are, aren't you? You know how I hate being ignored, I wouldn't want to…"

Shaking off the sleep that had been overwhelming him, he managed to raise his arm part way and nod his head.

"Good. You're such a good boy. I brought you something."

Xander was almost too afraid to look. The last time she'd brought him something…

'Don't think about it,' he told himself.

He knew that if he didn't look now it would be much worse. He should just get it over with.

Slowly turning his head up he saw Constance holding out a glass or something. It looked like…

Water.

Xander wanted to cry. He mentally reprimanded himself for that. That was one thing he had promised himself not to do. Let her break what she would, but he was going to try damn hard not to let her know just how broken he was. But for water, that was tough. He had no idea how long he'd been here but it felt like years since the last time he'd had a drink of anything. All he could taste in his mouth was blood. It's all he could ever remember tasting. And he was so thirsty and dehydrated; dehydrated to the point where he couldn't cry real tears if Constance beat him to a pulp demanding it. But for that glass of water, well, he wouldn't think that.

She grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him to a sitting position.

"There's my boy," she said ignoring his gasp of pain and caressing his face with one hand as she held the glass just out of reach with the other.

"You are grateful, aren't you?"

Xander just nodded, not looking directly at her. Experience taught him she didn't really like it when he looked her in the eyes.

"I knew it," she smiled.

Just before she put the glass in his had she remembered.

"Wait a minute," she said, still smiling.

Her free hand slid down the side of his face and grabbed hold of his jaw. Xander's froze in pain, his eyes momentarily locking with hers. He could hear his jaw snapping back together with an audible pop. The pain was extreme but only lingered a few seconds and then was gone. Constance handed him the glass.

"I want you to really enjoy this."

Xander had it drank almost before she was gone.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

They were getting no where and time was wasting. It had already been an hour and a half and they still didn't even have a starting point. Willow had exhausted every search engine she knew of on the internet looking up Zothos, immortals, and anything else they thought might help. Anya and Tara had been pouring through the books. Giles had even gone so far as to make contact with the watcher council to see if perhaps they knew anything about Constance. Buffy mostly paced.

"I've got to do something," she said for the umpteenth time, being mostly ignored, "I can't just sit here."

Still, everyone worked.

"Maybe I should check out the cemetery; round up the usual suspects."

"Yes, Buffy, if you think it will help," Giles said, only half listening.

"Take my cell phone," Tara said, walking over to her, "that way if we find something out, we can call you."

"Great, thanks."

"Oh, and you might as well take Xander's car," Anya said, tossing her the keys, "it'd be faster."

'Xander's car,' Buffy thought.

"Why would she bring his car?"

"What?" Tara said, just starting to walk away.

"Why would she bring his car here?"

"Didn't she say she'd leave clues…" Willow started.

"…and something like we should check it out." Tara finished.

Buffy, Willow and Tara raced out the front of the shop. Xander's car was unmistakable and it was parked right out front.

Buffy quickly opened the driver's side door and sat behind the wheel and then opened the remaining doors to allow the other two in.

"What do you think we're looking for?" she asked.

"It might be hard to tell," Willow said, "Xander's not exactly neat."

"I'm looking at some McDonald's wrappers, a couple of empty bottles of Pepsi and a bunch of random papers," Tara called from the back.

"Nothing in the glove compartment except the standard, registration, insurance, you know, car stuff," was Willow's reply.

"And I've got a steering wheel," said Buffy deflated.

"And we call ourselves the Scooby Gang," Willow said as Tara squeezed her shoulder with affection.

"It was a good try."

"Wait a minute," Buffy said, just before they got out, "I think I have something."

"What?" the other's asked, both at once.

"This was behind the visor."

Buffy held out the card she'd found. It was larger then a standard playing card. On the back was an intricate red and black lace design. On the front was a picture of devil with the Roman numeral XV beneath it. The top right hand corner had the letter A written inside of a circle, while the bottom left hand corner had the word ZOTHOS printed on it. Scrawled across the drawing were the words, "Hallow the body as a temple to comeliness and sanctify the heart as a sacrifice to love; love recompenses the adorers."

"It's a Tarot card, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it looks like one, from the major arcadia I think," answered Tara hesitantly, "but I've never seen one with a saying attached to it."

"Maybe Giles will know what it means," Willow suggested.

The three of them quickly made their way back into the shop. Buffy checked her watch. 10:48am. Time was wasting.

Giles was in the middle of an apparently heated conversation. Seeing their impatience, he ended it quick.

"I don't care just send me everything then," he yelled, slamming the phone down, "Have you found something?"

"We think so," Buffy said, handing the card over to Giles.

Anya hurried over and leaned in to get a look. After a minute or two, Willow couldn't help but ask what he thought of it.

"Hallow the body as a temple…" he muttered, "I'm not sure. It's obvious she thinks we'd know what this meant, but I really don't know."

"Maybe it's like a scavenger hunt?" Anya suggested, "You know one clue leads to the next."

"But where's the next clue?" Tara asked.

"I think I know," Buffy whispered.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Buffy made her way down the long flight of steps into the darkness below. It'd had been just over three years since the last time she'd been here. Down into the Master's lair once more.

Giles and Willow had tried to talk her out of going, or at least letting one of them go with her, but she wouldn't have it. Constance had left very specific instructions that she was to come alone. She didn't want to risk her friend's lives further because she might be a bit jittery.

As she reached the bottom, she shined her flash light around a bit. The church had sunken further and further into the ground over the years. It was nearly unrecognizable.

'Where would she keep him down here? And why?' she thought.

"Hello Buffy," Constance said, walking out from behind the remains of a column, "I was almost fixing to leave."

"Why go now, the fun is just beginning."

Constance laughed.

'God I hate her.'

"Your right, the fun is just beginning."

"Where is he?"

"You think I'd drag him down here? No, no, no. This is just the start. I had to make sure you got my calling card. I've left you more. Find them all and you'll find your friend."

Constance's eyes darted quickly to her right. Buffy looked as well, and she saw it. In the dim she could make out another card lying next to a pool of water. She inched toward it, making sure not to turn her back to the woman.

"I thought this was an appropriate place to begin."

Buffy slowly bent down, never letting her eyes leave Constance for long, and picked the card up.

"Why's that?"

"This is where he saved your life. Now you get to save his. Well, you get to try. It's kind of like karma. He told me all about it. How afraid he was when he found you lying there, just about where you're standing now. How afraid he was that you might be gone forever. And how afraid he was that he'd never get to tell you how much…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Mostly because I can."

The two women stared at each other.

"You know, I wasn't going to pick him at first. I was going to take your watcher. But something told me

Xander was the better pawn. That he'd be much more fun to play with."

Buffy remained silent.

"I'm so glad I was right. He makes an excellent subject and he's a remarkably quick learner. I only had to break his leg twice before he knew not to look my way unless I wanted him too."

Still nothing.

"Not that that stopped me from breaking it again. I'm not a believer in _positive_ reinforcement. No, in my time it was 'Spare the rod, spoil the child'. I'm really just an old-fashion girl."

The stood staring at each other another minute or two. Constance nearly agitated and Buffy wearing her rage inside.

"You'd better hurry if you want to repay your debt to karma Buffy," she said as she turned to go.

After she resurfaced Buffy called the Magic Shop with the borrowed cell phone to relay the message on the new card. She made sure not to mention Constance being there or what she'd said about her torture techniques. Buffy could barely think of it herself without getting ill, much less actually tell the others what that thing had done to Xander. She just hoped it wasn't really true.

The card was the Priestess, Roman numeral II. On it was the letter C, in the same spot as the A on the previous card. WILLOW had replaced ZOTHOS. Written across it was, "A child, however, who had no important job and could only see things as his eyes showed them to him, walked up to the carriage."

Just as she made it there, Willow came running out to meet her.

"It's the Emperor's New Clothes!"

"What?"

"The quote, it's from that fairy tale, the Emperor's New Clothes."

"So what does it mean?" Buffy asked, still a bit confused.

"We think it has to do with the Roman exhibit at the museum."

"I'm on my way."

"Good luck!" Willow called, as Buffy was already speeding down the street.

'And please hurry,' she added mentally.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

She was in the room with him again. Xander had begun to notice that sometimes he heard her coming and sometimes she just appeared. He had also noticed her demeanor was different, depending on how she chose to come back. Silence from Constance was not a good thing.

"She thinks she's better then me," Constance finally began, pacing the room.

Xander just remained quiet and calm and very, very still.

"She actually thinks she'll beat me. That she can win."

Her voice was angrier then he'd ever heard it. Xander felt her standing over him. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself being lifted up. Constance forced him to his feet and pinned him to the wall with one arm across his chest. His left leg, practically shattered, sent shock waves of pain shooting up his side. She'd placed him just exactly so that he had to put weight on it. The pain was so intense he could hardly breathe.

"Look at me," she snapped.

Xander, sweat pouring down his face, tried hard to remain calm. He tried to not just scream out in agony. Slowly, he met her gaze.

"It's her fault I'm doing this to you. She's not playing by the rules."

Her hand slowly slid across his face.

'She's going to do it again,' he thought.

As if reading his mind, she shook her head from side to side.

"No sweetie, not this time. This time I want to hear you."

Suddenly she clutched his right forearm.

He didn't really know how she did it, but without moving she was breaking his arm. Slowly, very slowly the pain grew until if felt like she was going to twist it clean off.

"If she would just play by the rules none of this would be happening," she said, her voice becoming calmer.

At that point though, Xander didn't hear her. He was screaming louder then he thought he could.


	3. The Discovery

**The Game by SLynn**

**Chapter 3: The Discovery**

Buffy had quickly located the third card at the museum. This time locating and retrieving the card were two different things. It seems that the third card, the Emperor, Roman numeral IV, was actually wedged under a marble bust of Julius Caesar. Still she did manage to get it, and for that Giles was relieved. She had phoned in the information, but did not need assistance. The card, marked RUPERT with the letter H had written on it, "Even the best of friends cannot attend each other's funerals." Obviously the cemetery. She was already headed that way when she called them.

It was just as well, Giles had his hands full with what he few remaining contacts on council could provide him on Constance. At first he had been startled by the sheer volume of it. While most demons, vampires, or other such creatures were generally noted in the archive, he could not think of even one that was so well documented. Even Angelus' record had only been four, maybe five pages, and one of those had been contributed by Giles. There were at least twenty pages so far, and more printing. But to have so much information and Giles to never even have heard her name before today didn't seem right.

Scanning the pages what first caught him as strange was the fact that nothing was dated before 1688. If this Constance was an immortal records could arguably go back to much, much earlier times. The council had been around since the 1200's.

'Why does it all start here?' he thought to himself.

"Anything?" Willow asked, startling him a bit.

"No, it doesn't really read like an archive index typically does. It seems more, familiar."

Willow picked up a page or two and began reading.

"Wouldn't hurt if you'd change the toner in your fax machine."

He ignored her and kept reading.

"Giles," Willow interrupted again, her face lined with thought.

He looked up briefly to ask her what she'd found.

"This reads like a watcher's journal."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

2:03pm. This was taking longer then Buffy had thought. She'd been up and down the cemetery seemingly a hundred times and still nothing. She was sure this is where it should be. Giles had called twenty minutes ago and told her once she found it she needed to get back, regardless. She had been reluctant to agree, sunrise was still a long way off, but who knew how many cards had been planted for this little "scavenger hunt". Only Giles' determination that she should return made her agree to. The whole thing was so frustrating, she felt helpless. The thought of what Xander might be going through was almost too much to take. The only thing keeping her going at this point was the prospect of getting even. She would make her pay.

Going back over the ground she'd covered not ten minutes ago, something finally caught her eye. There, stuck in amongst some flowers, was a card. She wasn't sure if it had always been there, but she was so honestly relieved to see it that she didn't much care. As she got closer, she paused, catching the name on tombstone. It was Jesse's grave.

Buffy picked up the card. For a moment, it was all she could see. It was the card of Death and it was marked for XANDER.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Buffy had made it back in record time. Rushing in, she made her way back to where her friends were pouring over a table full of pages in complete silence. Buffy watched as her friends sat transfixed; as one of them would finish a page they would hand it round the table to the next eager reader.

"Guys?"

Only Giles looked up, briefly. Anya actually shushed her.

"In case you didn't know, we're kind of in a time crunch. I found the last card, but no one's really listening to me…" Buffy said, gradually trailing off, seeing there wasn't really a point to continuing.

"Sorry," Giles said, and after a moment, putting down the page, "sorry. It's just, we have more information on Constance then, well, then we'll ever know what to do with."

"I can see that."

"So, you found the card. What was it this time?"

"Here," Buffy said quietly, handing it over.

Giles said nothing, but she could tell he was disturbed.

"Can't wait to see mine," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually, in tarot cards this one isn't so bad, it usually means re-birth or change."

"What about the quote, because frankly I'm stumped."

Giles read it to himself. 'Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty.'

"I'm not sure," he said after a pause.

"Anybody figure out the letters yet? The latest is marked with an L."

"No, we've all been absorbed in the archive, which is why I wanted you to come back."

"Okay, I'm here, what's the scoop?"

"I think you can destroy her."

"That's good, because after that whole 'immortal' lecture I got this morning, I wasn't so sure."

"That's just it, she isn't immortal."

"So she lied."

"Not exactly."

"Giles, please just spill. We don't really have time…"

"Okay, Constance is a slayer. Well, was a slayer, back in the 1600's."

"What?" Buffy said, not believing it.

"She was a slayer in puritan New England, right around the time of the witch trials. It seems that her and her watcher, a man named only as Samuel in the archive, had a, um, a closer then normal watcher-slayer relationship."

"I don't need the details," she smiled, amused at his embarrassment, "just skip to the important part."

"Thank you," he said, clearly relieved, "Well, from what we can tell, he was accused of witchcraft and hung at the gallows. Even when pressed to name her as an accomplice, he refused. She had been the real target of the accusations. Enraged, she summoned the immortal Zothos to possess and invoke into her his powers."

"Wait, I thought a Zothos was a type of immortal?"

"No, we've all been mistaken in that. Zothos is actually the name of an immortal. He is a deity, apparently _the_ deity of wrath, or something like that. No one is exactly sure how she managed to summon him, just that once it was done it was apparently irreversible."

Giles paused a minute. By now all eyes were on him, listening as he told the story most of them had already read.

"The first thing she did was to destroy the entire village she'd lived in, and she really seemed to have taken her time doing it too. The archive is full of second-hand accounts of the destruction she left. There were just over three hundred people and not one survived."

"After that, she just disappeared. Occasionally the council would get reports of massacres they could safely attribute to her in the then colonies, but they were sporadic at best."

"Okay this is what lost me," Anya interrupted, "she's a slayer, but if she just invoked his power it shouldn't have killed her. Shouldn't she still be _the_ only slayer?"

"Good question," Buffy asked, turning back to Giles, "why am I here if she's an immortal slayer?"

"That confused the council then too," Giles said, getting excited as only he can over the details, "because communication between the Samuel and the council had been so slow, the first wind they had of anything being wrong was when a new slayer was called. They assumed, of course, that like most slayers, Constance had died rather young. It was only after the fact, when word of the village's destruction reached them, did they suspect otherwise. Constance personally delivered the news some fifty to sixty years later. As best as they could guess the invocation of Zothos did kill her."

"So she is sort of like a vampire," Willow added.

"Yes," Giles nodded, "accept impervious to harm."

"I thought you said we could destroy her?" Buffy asked, looking irritated.

"If we can find a way to separate Zothos from Constance, we can."

No one knew what to say next.

Finally Giles began again.

"Buffy, she's done this sort of thing before. She seems to have a rather large grudge against the council. Blames the whole for her watcher's death."

"What's she done?" she asked, her voice a steady, low, monotone.

"Much the same as she's doing now."

"And?"

"She's killed three slayers, seven watchers and at least twelve members of the council."

"Not this time."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Xander woke where he had been left, sitting with his back up against the wall. Not immediately recalling where he was, he tried to stand. As soon as he moved white streaks, like lightning, filled his vision as pain, red hot, sailed up his arm. Regulating his breathing, mostly to keep from passing out, he tilted his head back and just stared at the ceiling, trying hard to regain his composure. Now he remembered.

Slowly the pain subsided. Realizing he wasn't going anywhere with a busted leg and an arm he wasn't even sure was still attached, Xander had nothing else to do but think. It was the first time he'd actually gotten a good look at the room he was being held in. And it was also the first time he hadn't been completely terrified in it. When he'd first woken up here, sometime after midnight last night, she had been standing over him.

She had seemed almost normal at first. She greeted him, told him he'd be her guest for at least the next day and that he should get comfortable. He still wasn't sure if she had just been trying to lull him into a false sense of security or if she had meant it at the time. Whatever it was, it didn't last. As she began to talk, and talk, and talk, incessantly about the game she had planned for Buffy, she grew agitated. And the more agitated she grew the more she began to take it out on Xander.

Xander didn't know why she'd be so bent on taking out Buffy, other then that she was obviously evil and evil things like to hurt slayers. But for Constance, it seemed personal. Like Buffy had wronged her some how and this was how she was getting her revenge. During one of her early rants on the subject, the one where she repeatedly broken, healed, and then re-broke his leg, she almost sounded jealous of Buffy.

Not that he could pay a whole lot of attention to what she was saying while he was having his leg broke. It might have fascinated him, how she could break and heal bones just by touching the skin, if it hadn't been his bones she was practicing on. He'd never seen or heard of anything like it.

'Don't really care to again either,' he thought, 'once I'm out of here…'

He couldn't finish. He didn't really believe that was going to happen this time. Xander had never seen anyone as strong as Constance. She said she was immortal and he believed her. This game of hers, she was using him for bait, making Buffy play. As much as he wished he could tell her not too, beg her not too, he knew Buffy well enough to know that she'd do anything for her friends. She'll play. Even for her stupid ones who always find themselves in situations like this. It made him want to smile and cry at the same time.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head slightly.

"I'm so sorry Buffy, I've killed us both."


	4. The Rules

**The Game by SLynn**

**Chapter 4: The Rules**

It was already a quarter to four. In a few more hours it would be dark, Buffy had hoped to have found all the cards by now, but they were stumped.

'Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty.'

They'd come up with dozens of possible locations for the next card, from City Hall for the reference to speaking and enemies, to the near by Army fort for the reference to duty; nothing seemed right.

"Okay, it's getting late, really late," Buffy said, clearly agitated "unless someone has anything new, and I mean _anything_, I'm just going to have to start driving around out there asking random strangers if they've seen anything odd."

"That might not be such a bad idea," Giles said, still gazing at the four cards laid out in order of acquisition on the table.

Startled that her idea had been agreed to, at first she didn't know what to say.

"Alright, I'll just get the keys and go I don't know where."

Before she could leave, Willow stood up.

"Oh!"

Buffy ran back to the table.

"Good oh or bad oh?" she asked, as they all stood staring at her.

"Good oh, I think."

"Well?" Anya asked.

"Couldn't it be the mansion?"

They all thought about it. Certainly they'd seen a lot of friends and enemies there.

Soon everyone was talking, giving their own opinion on the newest location linked to the quote. Willow and Tara on the pro mansion side, Anya and Giles on the con.

Buffy remained quiet. The mansion, why hadn't she thought of it.

'…friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty.'

It had to be, and she knew what it was talking about. Xander, Angelus and what could have been the end of the world.

"It is the mansion," she said, barely above a whisper, unconsciously nodding her agreement.

As her friends continued to argue, Buffy left. Before they knew she was gone, she was half to where she knew she'd find the next card.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Twenty minutes after Buffy had left the shop, the others heard the familiarity of the front bell ringing.

"Buffy, we thought you'd call?" Willow said, rushing to the front of the shop.

It wasn't Buffy.

Willow's face immediately showed her dislike. It didn't matter, Constance was indifferent.

"What, no hello for an old friend?"

"What do you want?"

"I've come to see how the slayer's support staff is getting along."

By now the others had gathered toward the front of the store.

"She told you all about our nice little chat in the church, right?"

"What Buffy does and does not tell us is not your concern," Giles said, stepping up to stand a little in front of Willow, in case Constance became a threat.

"But it does. It's part of the game. She goes and gets the information, and then comes back and fills the rest of you in. It's part of the fun."

Only Giles and Willow stared back at her. Anya and Tara, still lingering, looked away.

"I thought you'd like to know in particular Anya," Constance said, casually gliding between the watcher and the witch to her, "he is _your_ boyfriend."

Anya put on a face of defiance.

"If Buffy didn't tell us then I'm sure," a slight pause, and then again, "I know there's a good reason."

"Oh, and there was. Would you like to hear it?"

Anya looked first at Tara, and then back at Giles and Willow.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Constance said, shaking her finger, "no fair cheating and asking for help."

"No, I don't want to know," Anya said, her voice firm, but her eyes wavering.

"Perfectly understandable," she said after a moment as she turned and walked back toward the front of the shop, "I mean I wouldn't want to hear about the man I loved, in pain, and crying out another woman's name. But I guess _Buffy_ had a good reason for not telling _you_ that."

That was enough for her. Anya turned and ran to the back room in tears.

"We know what you are," Willow, enraged, practically yelled at the woman as she made it to the door. Willow didn't like Anya much, but that had been cruel, "who you are."

"You know who I am?" Constance laughed, "I told you who I am. But do you mean that I was a slayer? Please. Like I didn't know you'd find that out."

She shut the door and walked back to them. Her tone grew dark, as did her eyes.

"Buffy felt it from almost the moment we met. Xander too. They both recognized what was familiar about me, albeit on a subconscious level. You needed a book to tell you that? You're playing the game, but you don't fully know the rules yet, do you? I am not merely a _slayer_ possessed by power, I'm beyond that. I am beyond anything you've ever dreamed of."

"If you're so powerful, how come you don't just take what you want? Why are you going through all of this if you only want her dead?" Willow asked, not willing to back down.

"I don't think this is the best approach." Giles half-whispered to her.

Unblinking, Willow waited for her answer.

"So, the slayer needs a witch to fight her battles for her? I thought that was a big no-no in the council's eyes. Certainly, when I was slaying, it wouldn't have been tolerated. Witches' were the very thing we fought against."

Willow clenched her teeth, but said nothing.

"That's right, we use to burn witches. We still should. It's the only way to properly cleanse their foul spirits."

Still nothing.

"Yes, Europe really knew how to throw a party. Once, sometimes twice a month, we'd light up a big, witch-burning bonfire."

"It's not going to work," Willow said slowly, almost to herself.

"Now, you want to know the real irony. Where I lived, it was the other way around. The witches were throwing the bonfire parties in the New World. Young, old, righteous, heathen, didn't matter as long as they weren't part of the coven."

"I don't believe you."

Constance smiled at her, happy to have finally hit a nerve.

"Oh, you don't have to believe me. I'm telling the truth. I lived it. They hung every watcher and slayer sent over. _Except_ for me. But I evened the score."

It took three long strides for Constance to come face-to-face with her. She held her gaze for a moment and then turning to speak directly into her ear she whispered, "Are you angry with me? Don't you want to lash out? Hurt me? Come on witch, show your temper. Show your friends what you're really made of."

Willow, with visible effort, said nothing. But she held the woman's gaze.

"Impressive," she said, just loud enough for Willow to hear.

"You didn't answer my question," Willow said after a brief pause, "why don't you just take what you want."

"Because that's not in the rules."

Before Willow could blink or respond, the bell had rung Constance's exit.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Buffy had called to let them know she had found the card, much where she thought it would be. Reception being bad, she hadn't said much else, other then she was on her way back.

Since Constance's departure, Tara had gone to console Anya, while Willow and Giles had nothing more to do then wait. Neither had felt much like talking, but Giles was doing some serious re-thinking of the situation. He dove back into the archive and it was much as he supposed. No, feared. There was no mention of a game of any sort within the file.

Of the council members killed eight of the twelve were present at her reappearance fifty to sixty years after her supposed death. The other four, it seems, she merely ran into over the course of the next three hundred years. She had recognized them as council members and killed them for it. No mention of stalking and terrorizing, just murder.

Two of the watchers death's happened much the same way. They were apparently not in charge of any slayers at the time. The two after that she killed also after simply coming across them; she also killed the slayers they worked with. The records do not note which was killed first, just merely that they were killed. Again, no stalking, terrorizing, or even delay, just murder. And if there was a delay, it was only long enough for the watcher to lead her to the slayer, or vise versa.

The last slayer she killed however was different. Her name was Genevieve. She was a slayer from Paris, France circa 1890. She had, like Buffy, garnered herself quite a reputation as a slayer. Demons, vampires and all sorts seemed to flock to her power, only to be cut down. This time it seems Constance didn't just happen upon her accidentally. It was as if she, like most things evil, sought her out. She tormented the girl almost continuously for over a year, killing her first watcher and then the next two the council sent. After the death of her third watcher, Genevieve hung herself. Although Constance hadn't actually killed the slayer, her death is still listed as having been caused by her. But still, the archive had no mention of any game she had played.

'She has to want more then just Buffy dead. Willow is right, it doesn't make sense to go through all of this trouble,' he thought.

Giles was pulled from his thoughts by Buffy's return.

"Okay, card number five is completely lost on me," she said, trying to sound positive, "but I stopped for dinner. I figure we need to keep up our strength, right?"

Willow half smiled at her, and then looked away, pain visible on her face.

"What happened?" Buffy said seriously.

"We've had company," was all Willow could manage, her eyes still turned down.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

She was back. The funny thing was that this time, he didn't really care. She was too late. He almost wanted to laugh. He held back though; even if he thought it was funny, she wouldn't. He might not care anymore, but that wasn't how he wanted it to happen. Xander still had enough sense about him to know not to provoke her.

'Not provoke her,' he thought, 'because I've done such a job keeping on her good side until know.'

That was it, he couldn't help it. He laughed. It came out more like a gargle, but he didn't have the energy for an all out belly laugh.

She was still just standing there, staring at him. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he was sitting in a still expanding pool of blood.

"Looks like I haven't been keeping up my end of the deal," she said, kneeling in front of him.

Xander could barely see her, although she couldn't have been more then a foot from his face. He was dying. Since she'd left the last time, he'd felt it. It was like a cold fog, creeping up around him. He had been afraid. He didn't want to die, nobody _wanted_ to die. Soon though, as it became more and more a reality, he accepted it. What surprised him was that it didn't hurt, he just got colder and the world got fainter.

For the last half hour or so, he'd struggled just to stay awake. He had wanted to be awake as long as possible so that he could remember all of the good times he'd had with his friends; even that was becoming difficult. Xander wanted his last thoughts to be of them so that maybe they'd know and be a bit easier about it.

"Now I've done it," he said out loud, not really meaning to. His voice a hoarse whisper, having been strained repeatedly during the day.

Constance just smiled at him.

"No," she said running her hand down his face. He flinched, not from any pain, just a reflex. "I'm not going to hurt you. I need you alive."

He just stared back at her. His eyes were dim, but he was still holding on.

"I got back just in time," she said, "but you've lost a lot of blood. I should have fixed this before I left. I didn't realize you were such a bleeder."

She gently wrapped her hand around his forearm. He winced, slightly, in pain. It was the first he'd felt in hours. Slowly, his arm started to pull itself back together. Next she fixed his leg. That took longer, and by the time she'd finished, Xander had felt his head begin to clear, but he was still weak. After that she held a glass up to his mouth and demanded he drink. It tasted awful, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't fix him up just to poison him. The last thing she did was to drag him to the other side of the room and lay him down on the floor with a blanket. Then, without another word, she left.

He didn't know how long she'd been gone. He'd been sleeping heavily when the sound of the door slamming shut startled him awake.

"Comfy?" she asked, smiling down at him.

He didn't really know what he should say, so he said nothing. She set down a bucket next to his head.

"I want you to clean up this mess," she said, indicating what he could only guess was his blood on the floor across the room.

Xander didn't know what to think, so he did what he thought she wanted and reached out for the bucket. He was shocked when she kicked his hand away with her boot.

"I'm just kidding," she laughed, which frightened him more, "don't you know a joke when you hear one?"

Xander didn't move. She'd never "kidded" with him.

"Seriously though, stand up," her voice conveyed the fact that she was no longer kidding.

He did, as quickly as he could. His bones might have healed, but he was still sore.

"Turn around and take off your shirt."

Xander just stood still. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

"Is that a joke too?" Xander finally managed, the words barely coming out.

"No," she said coolly, "do it."

Xander tried hard to remain calm. He turned around and began to fumble with his shirt buttons. His hands had begun shaking, so it took him much longer then it should have.

'Oh God, please don't let this be happening,' was all he could think.

He held his shirt in his left hand, his right still felt weak from the twisting. He hadn't even got his arm fully extended before she snatched it from him. Although facing the wall, he could feel her staring at him. She gently placed her hand on the back of his neck causing him to shudder involuntarily.

"Xander," she leaned in, whispering in his ear, "are you afraid of me?"

He didn't answer her. He couldn't, he was terrified.

With a violent push, she pinned him to the wall.

"I asked you a question," she whispered again, this time her voice was colder, and she was still talking directly into his ear.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"Good."

After what felt like hours, he heard her getting something from the bucket. The next thing he felt was cold water being applied to his skin. He was trying hard not to tremble, but having very little success.

"The slayer will be here soon. She can't see you like this?"

Her left hand slid from the back of his neck to his left shoulder; with a sponge in her right hand, she washed the blood from his arm and side. Every part of him was tense from the contact.

"So tell me," she said, her voice a little more like how he was use to hearing it, "are you and the slayer intimate?"

"No," he said, harsher and louder then it ever had been. Then he knew was smart.

"What's the matter, she doesn't want you?"

Xander kept quiet.

"I don't see why she wouldn't," she said. Without looking at her, he could tell she was wearing that same smug smile. "I gave up that sort of thing a long time ago, but you might just make me change my mind."

Xander still remained quiet. After a moment he heard her drop the sponge she'd been using into the bucket.

"Here," she said, tossing a clean shirt at his feet, "I'll be back later."

As he reached down to pick the shirt up, she stopped almost as an afterthought and turned back toward him.

"Have that cleaned up before I get back," she said, pointing to the blood stain across the room.


	5. The Offer

**The Game by SLynn**

**Chapter 5: The Offer**

The fifth quote hadn't remained a mystery long, despite being in Russian. It read, 'Doroga k Zvjozdam Otkrita' or translated, thanks to Willow and internet, 'The way to the skies is open.' The card itself was the Lovers, Roman numeral VI, and had been marked with the letter O and had ANYA written on it. The group consensus was that the next card would be found at the planetarium. Group might not be the right word, as it was really only Buffy, Willow and Giles at that point. Anya had all but become mute, and Tara was quieter still.

Buffy had been told what Constance had done, and tried to explain what had really happened. She knew that Willow and Giles had believed her, had known that she really was trying to protect them as best she could. She also knew that Anya hadn't believed her. Tara she wasn't sure of. She hadn't thought it to be possible, but she hated Constance more now then before.

After retrieving the sixth card from the planetarium it was almost seven o'clock. She was driving back to the Magic Shop merely as a formality. She already knew where to find the seventh card. Buffy really just wanted to check on her friends and ensure that they hadn't been paid another visit. The sixth card had been the card of the Moon, Roman numeral XVIII, marked with the letter R and labeled TARA. It read, 'Death is a friend of ours; and he that is not ready to entertain him is not at home.' The seventh card would most certainly be at Xander's house. Maybe Xander would be too.

'Screw formality,' she thought as she did an impromptu u-turn at the intersection. As fast as she could legally get away with, she made her way to Xander's.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Xander had been staring at the door now for what seemed an eternity. Constance had left him for longer then she ever had, well longer then he remembered her doing before.

'This is stupid,' he thought, 'no, it's suicide. She'd kill me if I tried it. She'd kill me for thinking it.'

Still, he couldn't stop thinking about it. There was a strong possibility he could just _walk_ out that door. His leg and arm were both healed but he couldn't remember if she had ever locked the door. The more he did think about it, the more he was certain she hadn't.

'What if she has guards or something?'

He dismissed the thought. She was way too arrogant. That kid in the alley was just that, some kid. She thinks she can do all of this herself. And so far she has.

Xander got up and began pacing the room. He felt much better then he had. His head was clear and he felt fully awake for the first time all day.

He unconsciously looked out the window. It wasn't day anymore.

He knew that Constance had set up rules of engagement between herself and Buffy, the particulars of those rules was her knowledge alone. What he did know for certain, and what Constance never failed to remind him of was come sunrise, she would kill him.

That jarred him. He was dead either way.

"Better to die doing something," he mumbled as he walked to the door.

It took him a few minutes to work up the nerve; finally he placed his hand on the doorknob. As quiet as he could he twisted the handle. It worked, the door was open.

'Now what?' he thought.

Part of him wanted to run. To just run as fast as he could to wherever he could make it too. Run. Run. Run and don't look back.

The smarter part knew that he'd likely make so much noise doing that, if Constance didn't catch him and kill him, something else would.

He peered out and down what appeared to be a long, dim hallway. A familiar one. Confident that no one was around, he slid out of the doorway. So far, it was going well.

Not sure which way was the way out, he decided on right. Walking as slow and quiet as he could, hugging the wall, he moved forward. The further he walked, the more he recognized. Almost recognized, wherever he was the place was in major need of reconstruction. It was all but destroyed.

After a minute or two of his exhaustingly slow pace, he came to an intersection. Three ways to choose from, none of them looked promising.

"What, no exit sign?" he asked under his breath, scanning each direction.

Stunned, he swung his head back to the left. An exit sign. He almost didn't believe his eyes. An honest to goodness exit sign.

Xander forgot about being quiet and careful. He just ran. That sign was like an oasis. Sliding to a halt in front of the door, he pulled it open and froze.

"Going somewhere?"

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Buffy snuck down the steps to Xander's basement apartment. Doing so, she realized she really hadn't been by to see him very often in the last year. She felt bad about that. Buffy knew he had never gotten along well with his parents and being forced to live in the basement just aggravated the situation. Besides that and not going to college with the rest of them, Xander had been alienated. Unlocking the door with his key set and looking around, she felt it even more.

'He deserves better then this,' she thought.

Buffy didn't really know where to start. She didn't want to pry into his things, it didn't feel right. Just being here made her feel like she was invading his privacy. As it turned out, once she turned on the light, one look was all she needed. His bed was made.

'Now that is definitely wrong,' Buffy thought, almost with a laugh, 'Xander has never made a bed in his life.'

Lying neatly folded on top was a shirt, and just inside the collar was a card, face down. Buffy took the card in her left hand and the shirt in her right. For a moment, she paused.

"This is it," she said out loud, mostly to calm herself.

Then, taking in a breath, she flipped the card over.

It was her card, she knew it would be. Only the letter S and the Roman numeral 0 were written on it, besides her name. There was no quote, only the Fool stared back at her.

Buffy next looked at the shirt. It was his, blue and white flannel, likely the one he'd been wearing when she'd taken him. Unfolding it, she almost knew what to expect. Over half of it was stained with blood.

There was nothing else for Buffy to do but sit down and cry.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

It took less then half a second for Xander to register that Constance was blocking the exit. That was all the time he needed. He slammed the door and ran back the other direction. As he raced down the hallway, as fast as it was possibly for him to move, he heard the door crash open. He didn't stop. He didn't look. He just ran.

At the junction he'd originally come from, he headed left instead of the right that would take him back toward the room. He rounded the corner and unbelievable she was there. Waiting.

"Don't run sweetie," she practically purred, "it'll only wear you out. You'll ruin my fun."

He tried to stop and reverse at the same time and only ended up falling. His brain continued to scream 'Run!' at him, but now his legs were giving out. As he tried to push himself back to his feet, she casually walked to him.

"I thought you'd learned your lesson," Constance said, standing over him, "looks like we'll have to start over."

She stretched out her right arm toward his chest. He saw white lightning pulse from her palm, striking and propelling him halfway down the hall. It felt like his heart was going to explode. He just lay there, unable to move, as he watched her slowly make her way to him.

"Why did you make me do that? I wasn't going to hurt you again, not after the last time, but now that you've done this, I have to put you back in your place."

She was standing over him again.

"Please stop," Xander managed to say, between gasps, "I won't do it again." He could taste blood in his mouth.

"Aw," Constance smiled, shaking her head, "but you haven't learned yet. You broke the rules and have to be punished. But don't worry, I said I wouldn't kill you until sunrise, and I won't. I play by the rules Xander."

She sat down on him, straddling his chest. Slowly, she ran her hand down his face. Then violently she grabbed a hold of his hair and lifted up his head.

"I'm a busy woman Xander; I don't have time for all your whims. I know that you know this was a bad idea, but I want you to really remember it. I want you to really know how foolish it was to try to go against my wishes and my wants. Because, I am the only one who always gets their way, do you understand?"

He remained quiet. Not knowing what to do.

She put her free hand to his chest and he felt shockwaves rip through his body.

"I asked you if you understood me," she said when she'd finished, "now do you?"

"Yes," he said as best he could.

"Good," was all she replied, abruptly dropping his head.

She stood, still hovering over him. Stepping back, she indicated with her hands for him to stand as well. It took a minute for him to regain his balance, but he managed. It felt like she had cracked all of his ribs.

They walked back to the room in silence. When they got there, the door flew open in front of him and she motioned him inside.

"I have to leave again," she said as they both entered the room, "I trust you won't try this again."

He just shook his head, but turned to face her so she'd know he was sincere.

"Good," she smiled, and began to walk away.

Relieved he turned back around and began to sit down. He heard her stop and turn again.

"But I really can't trust you now, can I."

The last thing Xander heard was what sounded like thunder; then everything went black.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Buffy sat out in the car for a long time. It was a quarter to nine and she knew they'd be worried, she just didn't know what to tell them. All of the cards until this one had some sort of quote on them. Some sort of clue leading them to the next location, except this one. The Fool. She felt like one, a big one. And the shirt. Could he have lost so much blood and still be alive? She wanted to believe he was but she just wasn't sure. They had believed Constance wouldn't kill him before sunrise, but who was to say she didn't.

'Better get this over with,' she thought, stepping out of the car.

Willow was waiting at the store front when she entered.

"Buffy," she nearly yelled, "we didn't know where you were? Why didn't you answer the phone?"

At that, all of them came forward to see what news the slayer had and to hear where she'd been.

"I've got the last cards," Buffy said flatly, holding them out to Giles.

He took the two from her and read them over.

"Where was the last?" he asked, passing them off to Willow and Tara. Only Anya didn't seem to want to see them.

"At Xander's place," she said, and then after a pause, "with this."

She held out the shirt to Giles. At first it didn't seem he wanted to take it, but he did.

They all stopped and looked at it, everyone but Buffy. She'd seen enough. She just wanted to find Constance and kill her. Kill her for doing this to Xander and to all of them.

But then, Constance found them.

"Oh good," they heard her say from the back of the store, "you found my gift. At the pace you were going I was beginning to think you wouldn't even get to it."

No one had seen or heard her until that moment. They were all unnerved that she had snuck up on them in that manner.

"What, no thank you?"

Anya broke the silence first.

"You said you wouldn't kill him, that you'd give Buffy a chance to find him."

"I haven't killed him, not yet anyway. It's just that he bleeds quite a bit more then anyone I've ran into before. Gruesome really. But, believe me, when I left him, he was most definitely alive."

"We're playing your game, isn't that enough?" Buffy asked, visibly angry.

"No. It's not. This is the fun of it. Seeing _you_ suffer. Seeing _all of you_ suffer. But that isn't really why I'm here."

"Let me guess," Buffy broke in, "you're here because you just really love to hear yourself speak?"

"Amusing." Constance returned, the smile gone, "No. That's not it. I've come to make an offer. Anyone, except you of course Buffy, can accept. But I'll only take one volunteer, and once they accept it's entirely in their hands."

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"I'm getting to it," she said.

After a pause, she continued.

"Who is willing to get Xander back…"

"I am," Anya answered cutting her off.

"No," Giles yelled at her, "you haven't even heard the whole of it."

"But she did volunteer first," Constance said, walking to her, "do you want to hear the rest of it before you give you final answer?"

Anya, clearly struck, nodded yes.

"I was about to say, who is willing to get Xander back by taking his place. Now, before you answer yes or no, let me give you a taste of what you in for."

She leveled her arm at Anya. At first, nothing happened, and then, in a flash, Anya was clutching her throat and on the floor. Gasping for air she obviously couldn't take in. Finally, Constance stopped doing whatever she had been doing to her.

"Well?"

"No," she managed, choking on her words, "please stop."

"Alright then, I'll give your boyfriend your best. I'm really glad you didn't agree. He and I have been having such fun."

Buffy glared at her.

"Why couldn't I volunteer?"

"Two reasons." Constance said, seemingly happy she'd been asked, "First, you're the slayer and you're the one playing my game. You can't go running around looking for yourself now, can you? And second, you'd have said yes."

Once again Constance left as they stood speechless.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

She was back in the room with him. His head felt like it had been run over. He was barely aware that she was now sitting next to him, or that she had to first flip him over in order to look at him.

"Xander, are you awake?" she asked, almost sounding concerned.

He said nothing. He tried opening his eyes, but couldn't get them to focus correctly.

"I'm back and this time I'm staying."

His eyes got clearer. He could see she was excited about something.

"The slayer will be here soon. It's almost time to end my game."

He wanted to yell at her. To tell her to go back to hell or wherever it was she came from, but he couldn't really get anything to come out.

"But there's just one more thing."

Finally, it all came into view for him. Her and her stupid smile.

"I've got an offer for you."

Without knowing it, Xander found himself smiling back.


	6. The Answer

**The Game by SLynn**

**Chapter 6: The Answer**

Not long after Constance left, Anya left as well. She was in the back room again, and they could only assume she was crying. Tara had tried to comfort her, but this time her help was rejected.

Buffy and Tara sat at the table looking at the cards and trying to decipher the meaning behind them. Giles and Willow continued to pore through the books looking for references to Zothos and games the immortal might have played. Both seemed hopeless.

Tara wrote as Buffy talked.

"If we put the cards in the order we got them its: Zothos: A, Willow: C, Rupert: H, Xander: L, Anya: O, Tara: R and Buffy: S. What does that make?"

"Achlors," Tara answered, "I don't think that's a word."

"Me either."

"What if we put them in alphabetical order by name?"

"Yeah, good idea. What does it make now?"

Tara quickly wrote it down.

"Oshrcla. That doesn't sound right either."

"No," Buffy said, her head beginning to swim. It was getting to be just after ten o'clock.

"How about from oldest to youngest?" Tara suggested.

Before Buffy could reply, they heard the back door slam. Everyone jumped. Anya, her face still wet with tears, stormed over to the table.

"This is your fault," she said, leaning into Buffy.

"How is this her fault?" Willow asked, jumping to her friend's defense, "Do you think Buffy runs an ad in the paper or something saying 'Hey bad guys, come and get my friends?'."

"No," Anya said, still staring at Buffy, "but if Xander hadn't been in love with her none of this would have happened. If she could have kept Riley around, he'd be the one being tortured and beaten. He'd be the one who gets killed, not Xander!"

Buffy remained still, but continued to look up at her.

Tara got up and stood between the two before Willow had the chance. She felt like she owed it to Anya to do so. The two of them were the newest members and that made them more alike then the others could realize. It was hard trying to fit in with people who had already shared so much.

"Anya," she said quietly, "this isn't going to help him."

"Nothing is going to help him," she yelled, "Don't any of you get it? She is an immortal. Immortal's always win. Didn't any of you read Greek mythology? They don't just do these things randomly. You can't stop her. You can't find a way to beat her. She'll win, and she'll kill him."

She paused for a moment, fatigued.

"She'd kill us all if she wanted to," she whispered.

"Come on," Tara said, ushering her away from the table, "you need to rest."

As Tara walked Anya to the back, Willow sat down next to Buffy.

"She's wrong," she whispered, wanting to believe.

"Is she?"

Willow didn't know what to say.

"That's why she took Xander," Buffy said, looking to her with tears in her eyes, "not that he loves me now, but he did once. She told me she was thinking of taking you Giles, but didn't. Because it would hurt Xander more knowing I was in pain trying to help him."

Still no one replied.

"Wait," Giles said, standing and looking deep in thought, "I think that's it."

"What?" Willow and Buffy said together, clearly confused.

"Maybe she's not really after you Buffy."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

'I almost wish she'd just beat me again,' Xander thought, as Constance went on and on about her latest visit with his friends.

He'd stopped listening probably half an hour ago. She loved to talk. At first he had been hurt by what she had said, but now he was alright. He didn't blame Anya. He wouldn't want her to take his place. Earlier, when he had nearly died, he had accepted his fate, and now he felt the same. He knew what he had to do.

'Still, it would be nice to have some peace and quiet.'

As if she could read his mind, she slapped him. He jerked his head up, looking at her.

"You're not listening."

"Sorry," he muttered, turning down his eyes.

She wasn't in the mood to hear excuses. She clutched his throat and pulled him to a standing position.

"I could kill you," she said, this time, not even a trace of a smile on her lips.

That was it. Xander couldn't take it anymore.

"Then do it already," he said, looking straight into her pale, soulless eyes.

She smiled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she said, pushing him against the wall, "Then your little Buffy gets off free. You want me to break the rules. No, I play fair."

"This is playing fair?" he asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

He felt the bones in his neck vibrate. She was as angry as he'd ever seen her.

'It'll all be over in a minute,' he thought.

She stood there, nose to nose with him, glaring.

"What," he said, straining to speak against the pressure in his throat, "can't take the slayer out on your own? Have to do it this way? Have to ransom her friends to get her attention?"

She practically growled under her breath, tightening her grip on him. Xander closed his eyes, waiting. Then she just let go. When he re-opened his eyes, she was still standing there, a few steps back, smiling.

"You almost had me," she laughed, "I mean really, I was half a second from just twisting your head right off your body."

Xander said nothing, just remained leaning against the wall.

"No," she said, still smiling, stepping back up and into his face, "not this time. Not yet."

Again, she ran her hand across his face. He turned his face away slightly, in disgust. She quickly jerked his head back to make him look at her.

"Tell you what though," Constance said, no longer smiling, "let me do you a favor."

Before he could react she slapped her hands across his ears, only for a second or two. The pressure, so intense, brought him to his knees. He soon found himself clutching his head as he watched her walk out of the room.

"You won't have to worry about me boring you now," she called out, as she shut the door behind her.

Xander didn't hear her. All he could hear was the very loud, persistent, high-pitched ringing echoing through his head.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

After Giles initial statement, he got up in a hurry and ran to the books he kept behind the counter. Buffy and Willow followed him, curious at what the watcher might have meant.

He out pulled several large books and paused again.

"Giles," Buffy asked, "what is…"

"Wait a minute."

"But…"

Giles held up his hand. After a moment, he began looking through a particularly old book with a black leather cover.

"She's doing all of this for your soul, right?" Giles said, seemingly asking no one.

"To kill me, yeah."

"No," Giles corrected, "for your soul. She said specifically she wanted your soul."

"What's the difference?"

"It makes all the difference. I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier."

"But you said she wasn't really after Buffy?" Willow asked, clearly as confused as the slayer.

"Well, yes and no."

"Giles, please make with the straight talk. It's really getting late."

"She needs a soul," Giles began, flipping rapidly through the book, "We don't know why yet but, she needs one. You're the one she wants. So, she sets up this game, this contest."

"With Xander as bait, yes, this we know."

"But why Xander?" Giles said, "You said it yourself, it would hurt him more knowing he was the cause of your pain. It's her out."

"I don't think I understand." Buffy said, shaking her head.

"She didn't just waltz in here and demand you play. She very well could have done that, it's in the rules. You could have said no to that and then she'd have nothing. Instead, she takes one of your friends and makes you play."

Giles stopped turning the pages in the book and pointed.

"Here," he said, turning the book towards them, "Anya was right, Greek mythology. The rules of Persephone. Persephone was a goddess, daughter of Demeter, seduced by Zeus and then given to Hades as a bride. She was forced to live in the underworld. Part of Demeter's retribution was to invoke these rules upon those with that kind of power so that none could just steal away with souls. She has to play by them."

"Well, what are they?" Buffy asked, getting near as excited as Giles.

"Basically, she's made an agreement with you. If she wins the contest, she gets your soul. If you win, Xander gets to live. Part of that agreement was that she could not kill Xander until the allotted time."

"We knew that Giles," Willow said, exasperated.

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"That's why she took Xander," he said, shaking his head, "she knows you _can_ beat her. And if it looks like you will, she'll kill you."

"I thought she wanted her soul?" Willow said, a bit surprised.

"No, a soul. If not Buffy's, she'll take Xander's. She knows Xander would do anything to save Buffy, even give up his soul."

"Hey guys," Tara called out from the back table breaking their concentration. No one had noticed her slip back into the room several minutes earlier, "I think I've got the answer."

Still preoccupied with what Giles had told them, they hurried back to see what she had found.

Tara had the cards arranged on the table in numeric order: the zero, the two, the four, the six, the thirteen, the fifteen and the eighteen.

No one said anything, they just looked.

S – C – H – O – L – A – R

"Are they on campus?" Tara asked, mainly to Willow.

"No," Buffy said, "she has him at the high school."


	7. The Break

**The Game by SLynn**

**Chapter 7: The Break**

Xander didn't know how long it had taken, but finally the ringing had subsided. Somehow, the silence that replaced it frightened him more. He had never heard quiet like this. It was absolute and it surrounded him. To make things worse, it was also dark. He sat, his back to the wall, and watched the door. There wasn't much else he could do. He refused to let himself think about the silence. If he thought about it, he might not make it. Besides, it probably wasn't permanent. Constance had healed his leg and arm; she could fix his ears too.

'No, no, no,' he reprimanded, 'don't start that. Don't even start thinking about asking that.'

And he wouldn't. He had sworn many things to himself over the last twenty-four hours, but this promise he would keep. No, he knew what he had to do now. Hearing wasn't important to him. Not any more. All that mattered now was the offer. It was too late for him, but maybe it wasn't for Buffy.

A sudden shift in the shadows caught his eye. She was there.

Constance glided over to him.

She said nothing. She knew, of course, she had deafened him. It just made it that much more interesting to her. Each person reacts uniquely depending upon their threshold levels of pain and tolerance. So far, he'd been fun. Difficult was always fun. And he was difficult. He was determined not to break completely, and he was succeeding.

She looked down at him while he just sat there, staring back.

He was being very difficult, but Constance knew that wasn't going to last much longer. Everyone was different, but in the end they all ended up the same.

He had surprised her though. When she had been able to pick him up so easily, she was sure it wouldn't take more then a few hours to break him, to make him do anything she wanted him too. But he hadn't, and still, almost twenty-four hours later, he was holding on. She didn't expect it of him; she doubted his friends would either.

"Well, time's almost up," she said, knowing he couldn't hear her, and enjoying the puzzled look on his face, "we've got a lot to do."

Still, he sat there, the puzzled look gone. She would make him pay for not giving in sooner.

"I hope you're rested," she smiled down at him, rubbing her hands together.

Despite himself, Xander looked worried.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

It was a quarter to midnight, and Buffy and Giles were still disagreeing on exactly what she should take with her to fight Constance. Willow and Tara had continued looking up references to Zothos and the rules of Persephone.

"I think that's everything," Buffy said, closing her backpack.

"Well, hold on," Giles said, clearly uncomfortable, "let's double check. The high school is in near ruin. You're sure you have everything you'll need?"

"Giles, I have enough hear to invade a small country. I'll be fine."

She lifted the pack onto her shoulders.

"Besides," she said, looking down and speaking quieter, "Xander's already been there long enough. I don't want to waste any more time."

Giles was silenced.

Together they walked from the training room to the reference section of the Magic Shop.

"Did Anya go home?" Buffy asked Tara.

"No," she said, momentarily putting down her book, "she's in the back. I think she's researching. Buffy, I'm sure she didn't mean anything against you personally. This is tough for her."

"It's tough for _all_ of us," Willow muttered under her breath, still flipping pages.

Tara just shrugged and shook her head.

"Well, I guess I'm going then," Buffy said, trying to prepare herself.

"Good luck Buffy," Tara said, warmly, earning a small smile in return.

"Yeah," Willow added, "we'll be here waiting. If we find something, we'll call."

Giles walked with Buffy out to the car.

"Buffy," he began, "I really don't know what to say, other then be careful."

"I will."

"Yes, I know. Are you sure you're ready for this? There's no telling what she's done or said to Xander."

Buffy looked away, and silently nodded her head.

"You have to bring him back. We'll keep looking into why she'd need a soul, but, whatever the reason..."

Giles trailed off for a moment. Both of them stood in silence.

"I don't care what her reasons are," Buffy finally said, breaking the silence, "I'm bringing Xander back."

"Good then," Giles smiled, patting her shoulder briefly, "we'll see you soon. Both of you."

He turned and walked back to the shop without another word. Buffy climbed into the car and headed toward the high school.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Anya sat in the back office quietly reading through the books in front of her. She had heard everything the others had said about Constance needing a soul and it had jogged her memory, some.

There were very few reasons for needing a soul. The most common one was of course for possession, like Zothos had possessed Constance. A vampire steals a soul, in a sense, so that a demon can possess the human body. There were demons that would take a soul as a tribute to other more powerful demons.

Either way, it wasn't really stealing in this case. She was, like she had overheard Giles telling the others, following the rules of Persephone.

Of all the possibilities Anya's mind kept coming back to one. Power. She must want more power. Obtaining a soul, not stealing one, certainly gave you more power. Stealing one had its benefits, it gave you the life force and of course the body. But to gain one, to win one, that was completely a different thing. That would give you not only the body and life force, but also the energy, karma, spirit, memories, attributes, experience, and a thousand different things words could not express. It was the surest form of power in the universe. And the soul of a slayer… it was hardly thinkable.

So who really wanted the soul, Zothos or Constance?

"Constance," Anya whispered after a moment's contemplation.

It had to be. Zothos, if immortal, had all of the power he would need. Constance must be the one in need.

But why?

And then it hit her. Out of nowhere, it hit her. It seemed obvious now, but she had to be certain.

Getting up, she practically sprinted to the other room.

"Giles," she called out, "is there any record showing what kind of invocation Constance used to summon Zothos?"

Some what surprise to find Anya back in front of him, it took a moment for him to recollect.

"No," he finally answered, "I don't believe so. Most of that are second- or third-hand accounts at best. Why do you ask?"

"What if she didn't invoke him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean, what if she didn't invoke him," she repeated, clearly agitated, "what if instead of invoking him, she trapped him, tricked Zothos into playing her game. Playing by the rules of Persephone."

Giles face lit up at the thought.

"And what if, now, after all of this time, Zothos had grown tired, and wants to be free. Is pushing her to free him. So, Constance needs a soul now. She needs the power another soul would give her."

"The power to keep Zothos within…"

"… and keep her immortal."

"Yes," Giles said, nodding, "that makes sense."

"But how could she do that?" Willow asked, not sure if she was following this.

"Well, she would have had access to the right reference material, being a slayer." Giles answered, "It's really more a matter of why."

"We know why," Tara provided, "her watcher was killed. Maybe she offered her soul to Zothos in exchange for the power and won on a fluke."

"We need to know more about what kind of immortal Zothos is." Giles said, quite seriously, "Willow, call Buffy and fill her in. We have to keep looking."

As Tara and Anya sat down together to keep looking for answers, Willow made the call.

"Thank you Anya." Giles said after a moment had passed.

She just smiled, happy to do her part.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Xander landed against the wall with a loud thud before sinking to the ground.

"This _is_ fun," Constance said to herself, "too bad you can't hear me. But I don't really need you to, not yet anyway."

She slowly made her way over to him. He was nearly unconscious and a good part of his face was swollen and red with blood. His breathing was labored; likely do from a punctured lung. Besides that his arm, the right one again, had been dislocated. She had made certain of it. Constance had to be sure he made an impression on the slayer when she got here. And that was going to be soon.

She kneeled before him, turning his face with her hand so that he met her eye. She wanted to see his face, see the look in his eye. She wanted him to be afraid.

He was afraid, but he wasn't quitting.

Angry, she knocked his head against the wall. As he began to lose consciousness and slump to the ground, she grabbed him roughly by the arms and pulled him upright again.

Back on his feet, she pinned him to the wall with her forearm again.

A noise, almost like a whimper, escaped him.

'Good,' she thought, 'that's more like it.'

Constance slapped him, hard across the face, to rouse him from his near-sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw hers, not more then a few inches from him; she was practically staring through him, but he didn't flinch. Not this time.

Then there was that smile. That sick, smug smile she had.

Slowly, she placed her free hand to his forehead.

At first, it felt like he was being electrocuted. The jolt of it sent his body back into the wall. Then there was darkness and a thousand visions filled his head. Visions of all the things that had been wrong with his life. The guilt and pain weighed down on him; hammered into him like thunderbolt. People he had mistreated, and those that mistreated him, all blurred until they were the same. All of the people he had let down in his life, staring back at him, accusingly. In an instant it was all there before him, and then over.

She released him and watched as he curled up on the ground weeping. She turned and walked to the door. She stopped to look one last time before she left to really enjoy the moment. He had been harder then she'd expected, but she knew she'd get to him.

"Don't be _too_ upset," she laughed, "I told you this would happen. It always does."


	8. The Encounter

**The Game by SLynn**

**Chapter 8: The Encounter**

Buffy parked a block or two from the school and walked the rest of the way. From the outside, it looked completely deserted, but she knew it wasn't. There were at least two people in there waiting for her.

After several lengthy discussions with Giles on the subject, prior to her leaving, it had been decided that the most probable place Constance could be keeping Xander was the west wing. The eastern side of the school had been nearly obliterated. The western half was at least still standing. Actually, it was pretty well intact. It would take Buffy awhile, but if she had to turn over every rock on the campus, she was going to find Xander.

They had also concluded that Constance was flying solo. She seemed to self-sure to need a gang. Except for maybe to have some one around to listen to her talk. But, then again, they also assumed she was doing most of her talking to Xander.

Buffy walked through what was left of the quad and made her way inside her former school. First, she'd check all of the still viable ground floor rooms before moving upstairs.

As quietly as she could, Buffy opened the first door and stepped inside.

From the other side of the quad she couldn't see Constance watching her in the dark.

'Not long now,' the woman thought, smiling at the notion of what was to come.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"This is interesting," Willow said, not nearly loud enough for anyone to hear.

Tara had fallen asleep beside her, head resting on to of the book she had been studying.

"Tara," Willow nudged, "look at this."

Slowly the girl came awake, comprehended what was said, and took the book to see for herself.

"What have you found?" Anya said, rushing over. She was on her forth cup of coffee this hour and was at least four times as jumpy as usual.

"Zothos – Triad of Sacrifice, Torment and Wrath," Tara read out loud, "doesn't sound good."

"No," Willow said, pointing to the next passage, "keep reading."

"With righteous wrath can He of the Triad be summoned. Only the rules will do. Failure of the rules and the soul is forfeited. The game never ends. Once bound, always."

"So," Anya began, paused and began again, "so, if she did call Zothos with the rules, she's still playing the game with him?"

"Seems that way," Giles said, startling them a bit. They hadn't been aware he was listening.

"So if Constance were to break the rules…" Tara started.

"… Zothos would be expelled…" Willow supplied.

"… and then Buffy could kick her ass." Anya finished.

Each of them turned to her, some what surprised.

"Well," she said, a bit defensively, "she could."

"Right then," Giles said, "I'll give her a ring and let her know. Let's look more into these rules, see if we can give Buffy some insight into how to get Constance to break them."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Xander lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling. He couldn't make out much of it, but trying to at least gave him something to do. Lying there was pretty much all there was for him.

After he managed to turn himself over, he had tried to relocate his arm with his shoulder. When he found that bringing the other arm around to do this caused excruciating pain in and across his chest, he gave up.

So he was just going to lay there. Lay there and wait for Constance to come kill him. He was beginning to think he wouldn't even get a chance to accept her offer. He would right now if she was here with him. But she had told him he had to wait. And he was.

'It couldn't be worse then this,' he thought, 'nothing could.'

He knew that wasn't entirely true. She had shown him how much worse it could be.

Xander closed his eyes, trying hard to block it all out. Still, it came.

It had been just like reliving it. Worse. When she had shown him all of those things, terrible things he'd done, said, or had been done to him, he hadn't had time to think about it. Now, time was all he had and he couldn't stop himself from dwelling.

"Such a waste," he said aloud, not realizing or hearing that he had.

Not now. He knew he was going to do the right thing this time. He knew that this time would be different.

'Whatever it takes, I'm not disappointing her again.'

With that thought still running across his brain, banishing the more intrusive ones, Xander drifted off.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Buffy slid out of the last room on the first floor. Still nothing. What Giles had told her had improved her spirits, some, but she was still having no luck. Checking her watch she found it was nearly two o'clock. The sun would rise in just over four hours. This was taking entirely too long. She had to find him and quick.

The thought crossed her mind to just start yelling for him.

'No, Constance would be on top of me in a half a second.'

She knew it was best to try and sneak up, if she could.

As Buffy made her way up to the second story, she was a bit let down. She couldn't remember there being so many rooms and hallways here before. It seemed unreal. Half the place was destroyed, and it still rivaled the size of the mall.

She opened the first door and had a quick look around. It was like most of the others. Each of the rooms she came to had about the same thing in them: desks, books, dirt and debris. Not much for variety. Some were missing windows, others, parts of the floor, but all in all, it was very mundane.

After about six rooms, she came to an intersection in the hallway. Without giving it much thought, she turned right.

She made her way in and out of five more rooms when she came up to what looked like a utility closet.

Buffy paused briefly in front of it. She didn't really think Constance would stuff him in a closet, but she couldn't be sure.

'Better just take a look,' she thought, 'just in case.'

Buffy opened the door. Turns out, the room was more spacious then she would imagine, and largely empty. The only thing she saw, upon first looking around, was a bucket, a window and a pile of blankets.

Just as she got ready to turn and leave, she froze.

Xander. Xander was there, in the corner on top of the blankets. It being so dark, she hadn't really seen him at first. But now that she did, she almost wished she hadn't.

Buffy was positive that it was too late. Looking at him, she knew he had to be dead.

It took her several minutes to find the strength to go over to him. As she did, she felt the knot in her stomach grow tighter and tighter.

She kneeled down next to him, angry at herself for not getting here sooner. But any anger she felt toward herself was insignificant next to the anger she felt towards Constance.

He looked so pale, at least the parts of him that weren't bruised did. There was blood matted in his hair and his left eye was swollen nearly to the size of an orange. His lips were split and she could see that his nose, if not broken, had been bleeding. Buffy wanted to cry, but knew she had other things to do right now. There would be too much time for crying later. Now she wanted revenge.

She stood up and started for the door, when something pulled her back. She turned back around and looked at him and thought about what Anya had said.

Slowly, she made her way back over to him.

"This is my fault," she whispered to him, "if you had never…"

She couldn't finish. She felt tears slide down her face, but didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Xander," she said, a bit louder as she ran her hand over his right cheek.

Xander flinched.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

He wasn't sure what had woken him, likely the pain in his shoulder, but not long after he had, the door opened. Xander had seen her silhouette as she stood in the doorway. He was a bit surprised, Constance wasn't one to linger, but he watched her just the same.

'Maybe Buffy is here,' he thought, 'so she thinks she has to stand guard or something.'

It was pointless, he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't think he could the way his chest burned when he moved.

After a minute or two, she started moving towards him so he shut his eyes. He knew that if she wanted to hurt him she would, whether or not he was asleep, but he might as well try to deter her.

Xander lay as still as he could for what seemed like an eternity. It was amazing, but what he had heard about was true. When you lose one sense, the others try to compensate. He could nearly sense where she was. He could feel that she was kneeling next to him.

Xander mentally braced himself for whatever she might do, but made no movements. And then, oddly enough, she just walked away. Positive she wasn't near him any more, he began to open his eyes, only to see her return.

'Don't react. Don't react. Don't react,' he chanted in his head.

But he did anyway. It was a reflex really. She touched his face. It was the thing he hated most and he knew that was why she was constantly doing it.

A moment passed with nothing and then she shaking him. She had grabbed his shoulder, the dislocated one, and was shaking him.

He sat part way up, crying out in pain. To his surprise, she let go, and he saw her, out of the corner of his eye, fall back.

He turned and partially faced the wall, leaning into it. He was panting. To Xander, it felt like his chest was on fire.

"Just kill me already," he said loudly, unable to control the volume of his voice, and gasping between pauses, "just get it over. You've won, alright. You've won."

Nothing. Just that horrible quiet.

Xander slowly turned his head from the wall he had been leaning it against. Looking back he saw her. He finally saw her.

"Buffy?" he asked, still not believing it.

She was saying something to him, but he couldn't make it out. He couldn't hear her. And she was crying. He had made her cry.

"Oh God," he said again, "Buffy? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, Buffy was on her feet and facing the door. Xander's eyes followed a half second later, but he knew what he'd see even before that.

This time, she really was there.


	9. The Mistake

**The Game by SLynn**

**Chapter 9: The Mistake**

Buffy had hardly believed it when she saw Xander react to her touch. At first she thought she had imagined it. Had just wanted to see him react so badly that she tricked herself into believing it. But then she looked closer. His eyes, she could see his eyes fluttering behind his eyelids.

"Xander," she whispered excitedly, "it's me Xander. Wake up, please. I'm going to get you out of here."

Nothing.

His breathing was heavier and his eyes were shut tightly, to tightly for him to just be sleeping.

'He must think I'm her,' Buffy thought.

She grabbed hold of his shoulder and began to shake him as lightly as she could. She knew he must be in pain and she didn't want to add to it. But, she also wanted to get him out of here. Quickly.

"Xander," she pleaded, "wake up. It's me, Buffy, I swear it. Please, just look at me."

Without warning, he sat up part ways, quickly. Buffy, caught off guard fell back onto her hands.

"Just kill me already," Xander practically screamed at her, pausing between every other word, gasping for air, "just get it over. You've won, alright. You've won."

Buffy, who had been holding it all in as much as she could, couldn't do it anymore. She wanted to reach out to him. To hold him and tell him it would be alright, that she would make it alright. But she couldn't do it. Looking at him, cowering against the wall bruised and beaten, she didn't know if it ever would be alright again for either of them.

"Xander…" her voice was little more then a whisper, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

She must have gotten through. Part of him must have recognized her, because before she knew it she heard him say her name.

And then, they were both talking at once, neither one listening to the other. Both Xander and Buffy had tears in their eyes as they each laid claim to who was the most at fault for the situation.

"Isn't this sweet," Constance said from the door way, startling Buffy, "it's almost like a family reunion. Wish I'd brought my camera."

Buffy was on her feet in a flash, facing the woman.

"Xander," she said, her voice full of venom and her eyes still locked on Constance, "just stay there. I'll take care of her."

Constance laughed.

"I guess he hasn't told you yet," she smiled, stepping further into the room, "Go ahead, tell her Xander."

Buffy stole a quick look back at him. He sat there silent. His eyes were fixed on Constance and he looked confused.

"That's right," she continued, "silly me, he can't hear. See, Xander here decided he'd had enough of my talking and I decided to oblige him of a secret wish. Now he doesn't have to listen to me go on and on about the many different ways I'll kill you both."

Buffy looked back at Xander again, longer this time.

Xander, not really reading lips, more like body language, knew what was happening. He turned his eyes to Buffy and held her gaze for a minute, confirming it to her, before looking down briefly and then back to Constance.

"That's just one more reason for me to kill you," Buffy said, angrier then she'd ever felt before, "not that I needed another one."

"Kill me? You're delusional. You're going to kill me. You'll never even lay a hand on me."

Buffy had had enough. She took a few strides forward, cutting the distance between the two in half.

"Now let's see who's being delusional," Buffy said preparing herself for the fight.

She never got the chance. In a half a second, Buffy was thrown to the wall. Constance hadn't moved. She didn't need to. Now it began to dawn on Buffy just how much trouble she and Xander might really be in.

"Don't," Constance said, as Buffy began to stand up, "really slayer, just stay down. It's pathetic."

Xander, now directly behind Constance began to stand up. More accurately, he began to try and stand up.

Constance wheeled around to him.

"Didn't I tell you lay there when I left," she said, in a voice half mocking, half serious, "Really Xander, are you really that thick headed?"

She clutched him by his throat and pulled him up the remainder of the way till he was standing on his own two feet.

Turning her head back towards Buffy, she smiled. Buffy was on her feet again.

"Sit down," she commanded, "or you can watch me crush his throat if you'd like."

"You can't do that," Buffy said, holding her ground, "it's not in your rules. He lives till sunrise. _I've_ got till sunrise. And that's at least two hours from now."

"See, that's where you're wrong."

Constance casually released Xander from her grip and walked towards Buffy. Xander, staggered back a few steps, but remained standing.

"He lives till sunrise, but I never said anything about _you_ doing the same."

Constance extended her arm out towards Buffy and light, bright and furious, filled the room in a flash. The bolt lifted Buffy up off her feet and back into the wall where she sunk to the floor, this time unconscious.

"Stop it," Xander said, his voice still course.

"Are you ready?" Constance asked, turning back to him.

Knowing, without hearing it, what Constance was getting at, he nodded his head.

"Yes," he said, looking over at Buffy, "just don't hurt her any more."

"Alright," she smiled and walked over to him, "I agree."

Buffy shook her head and began to open her eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment and then her head began to clear.

At first she didn't understand what was happening. She saw Constance holding Xander's head between her hands. And then there was light. A brilliant blue light that was blurring the space between them. Suddenly, Buffy knew.

"No!" she screamed, jumping to her feet, "Xander, no! Don't, please don't!"

She ran, fast as she could, towards them, the light was getting brighter and nearer to white. About a half a foot from them, she felt the energy, pure energy, push her backwards like an invisible barrier.

She was unaware that she was still screaming at them. Frantically calling out to them, to him, trying anything to make it stop.

Buffy fell to her knees, shaking and crying. After the light reached a brilliance to intense to look at, it dimmed out entirely. Constance let go of him and Xander slumped to the floor.

Crying and unable to take her eyes from him, Buffy wasn't aware that Constance now loomed over her.

"Don't cry slayer. He gave his life for you. Most people wouldn't do half so much."

Buffy turned her eyes up to the woman. Slowly she stood, calmer now, never breaking away from her eyes. Before Constance could blink, Buffy backhanded her hard, clean across the face. Stunned, Constance fell back a step.

"Now, now," she laughed, wiping blood from her lip, "don't get violent. He made his own choice. Besides, I'm not going to fight you Buffy. Part of the arrangement. I knew what it would take. Knew how to get it. Didn't take much either, he must have really loved you, all I had to do was knock you around…"

She didn't get a chance to continue, Buffy was at her, full force. Constance, still laughing, just blocked the blows she now began to anticipate.

"What's really eating you slayer; feeling guilty? Didn't know how much he cared? It's really very sad. Terrible, finding out too late. Or did you? You had to have known. I mean, I watched you all for what, a few months now, and I knew he loved you. Loved you so much he'd be willing to die for you."

"Shut up and just fight back," Buffy yelled at her, frustrated.

"Don't worry though; all of his suffering is over now. He's at peace. Want to see?"

Constance quickly gripped Buffy by the wrists and pulled her closer. Buffy could feel it, nearly see it all before her eyes. It was darkness, cold and intrusive. And pain. Painful memories invaded her head, memories she knew were Xander's. The little insults aimed towards him by all of his "friends" she'd never known he'd felt so deep. His secrets about the family he never discussed. Guilt, intense and remorseful, for betraying Cordellia, for hurting Willow and for not being enough for Anya. And underneath all of that, an undying love for Buffy, and the feeling of hopelessness that it caused.

Constance shoved Buffy to the floor.

"Now you know," was all she said.

Buffy sat there, not knowing what to do. Not sure she could get up. She still felt his memories in her head. It was almost like he was with her.

"So," Constance said, like she was making conversation, "I'm going to go kill your friends now. I can't hurt you, but their still up for grabs. You have a good night now. Oh wait, it's nearly morning. A good morning then."

She started to walk out of the door and stopped suddenly, turning back around.

"No," she whispered.

Buffy, startled, turned around to look at her.

"No," Constance said, louder this time.

Buffy began to back up towards the wall. She could see a light, yellow light, beginning to emit from Constance.

"No!" Constance yelled, this time doubling over, as if in pain.

To Buffy, it looked as if she were beginning to split into two distinct pieces. She could now see Constance was separate from the yellow light, and the yellow light was beginning to take on its own shape.

Slowly, Buffy could see face of a man begin to emerge. But what was better then that, with all of the light filling the room, she saw Xander beginning to move.

Constance had herself, fallen to the floor, and now the three of them, Buffy, Constance and Xander, all stared up at the man who could only be Zothos. He had to be nearly seven feet tall, and looked ancient. Yet his face didn't appear demonic, he just looked wise.

"You've broken the rules," his voice boomed down at Constance.

"No I haven't. I played by them. You broke the rules. You're the one who said he'd never be hurt. All of this lies with you. I've done nothing wrong!"

"Silence," he commanded. She obeyed.

"You've broken the rules. This one," he said, indicating Xander, "asked only that you not hurt the girl. But you did. You did, even after he gave you his life. The game is done. You must now forfeit."

"I didn't hurt her," she bellowed, sounding like a child, "I never laid a hand on her. She attacked me!"

Constance was nearly hysterical. Buffy and Xander remained quiet. Neither of them had moved an inch from the spots they had started from.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Zothos said in a fashion similar to what Constance had once done, "he never said physically hurt her, he just said hurt. I thought you'd have learned by now. You hurt her. You've lost."

Constance stared up at him, disbelieving. Then, she looked struck, hurt even. She brought up her hand to her face, and that's when Buffy noticed. She was aging. Constance was aging, rapidly, before them all.

"What's happening?" she asked, panicked, "What's happening to me?"

"You're dying," Zothos said, his voice flat, "You're not immortal Constance and you've lived a long time. Your body is just catching up to you is all."

Constance, her body now wrinkled and shrunken, began wailing as she continued to wither.

"This isn't over," she screamed, her voice not much more then a shriek.

Buffy turned towards Xander. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Constance. He just sat there, transfixed.

Constance continued to wail for a moment or two longer, and then could not. She was soon nothing more then a skeleton and then no more then dust.

When she was gone, completely gone, Xander turned towards Buffy. Their eyes locked and both of them began to get up to go to each other; then they remembered they weren't alone.

"Sit still," Zothos' voiced boomed.

Neither moved.


	10. The Talk

**The Game by SLynn**

**Chapter 10: The Talk**

The two of them sat for what seemed an eternity with Zothos' eyes upon them, the same thoughts in their heads. 'Could that be it?'

To Xander's relief, he found he was no longer in any serious pain. It took a moment or two for him to realize something else was different. He could hear again.

Buffy, who hadn't been seriously hurt physically, merely stunned, found that her own body had recovered itself rather quickly. One of the perks of being the slayer.

"I have healed you both as much as I could," Zothos finally spoke, relieving a bit of the tension.

His voice no longer sounded like thunder, as it had when addressing Constance. It was calmer, nearly serene.

"I felt that I owed you more then just an explanation, and have yet to fully recover myself, so it is all I can manage."

He paused, looking earnestly at both of their faces for a moment.

"Constance summoned me, it could well have been yesterday for all I can recall; time is a mortal concept. She summoned me. She wanted protection. Wanted only that nothing should happen to him, her watcher. In exchange, she would give me her soul. If I failed, you both know the price of failure"

He paused again and then fixed his gaze firmly on Xander who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"You're right. A deity as I should have seen through her scheme, but she was a slayer. No slayer before her had used the dark arts such as she. I was not prepared."

"I don't understand?" Buffy asked tentatively.

"Constance was the one leading the charges against her watcher. With dark arts, she worked the town into a frenzy, and he was lynched. I am not much in contact with mortals, I still am not, and was unfamiliar with their ways. If I could have stopped time itself, I couldn't have saved that man. It was done nearly at the moment our deal was sealed."

"So for years I waited, waited for her to use the rules again. Hoping, for it was all I could do, that she would be tricked as I had. It was the only way for me to regain myself, as I have."

"What will you do now?" asked Xander.

"Return to my dimension and rest. My lesson was well taught. Mortals should not share the power of gods, and are not to be trusted."

Xander and Buffy remained where they were, still taking in what had been told to them.

"I leave you with this; a mortal life is short, take care of each other. Be well and be wary. Constance has gained much power, power that is entirely her own. Death is but a door and powerful creatures can find their way back through it."

He turned briefly to Buffy and held her eyes with his.

'She has scarred more then his body. Be watchful,' she heard him say inside her head.

He then turned to Xander and locked him in his gaze.

'Do not despair for long. It will weaken you. Despair is death,' he whispered in his head.

The yellow light that surrounded Zothos grew in intensity and then faded.

He was gone.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

They sat for a long time in complete silence, neither quite sure of what to say. The words Zothos had spoken still echoing in their heads.

Buffy looked his way and was a bit disappointed to see that he had not done the same. He sat so still, his eyes, which had briefly seemed alive again while Zothos had been with them, again shone dull. He didn't look like he was in pain, he didn't look like he _could_ feel pain anymore.

'Be watchful,' sounded again in her head. It chilled her.

"Xander," she said, softly. Her voice soft, carried on barely a breath, but he heard her.

Xander seemed to awaken. He seemed to snap out of whatever trance the moment had left him in, and he turned to her.

"Hey Buff," was all he could think of to say. Xander had done it with his normal, half smiled, easy expression, but it felt forced.

Xander looked in her eyes and saw her hurting. Tears were welling in her eyes and it made him ache.

"I'm alright," he said not sure if he meant it, but knowing she needed to hear it, "I am Buffy, please. It's over, right? We've made it."

Buffy tried to say something, anything, but it was all too much. She could still feel his thoughts, the ones Constance had forced on her, in her head.

"You are alright?" she managed, finally able to choke out the words.

"Yes," Xander said, a bit more solidly, as he got to his feet.

"Good," Buffy replied, wiping her face and quickly regaining her composure, "good."

Xander reached a hand down to her, which she took after a moment's hesitation.

They headed for the door, but before they could leave, Buffy touched Xander briefly on the shoulder.

They both stopped in the doorway and faced each other.

"Xander," Buffy started but was quickly stopped by Xander almost bringing a finger to her lips, but suddenly stopping.

"Please," he said, his voice sounding pained, "let's not talk about this right now."

She had never seen him look at her quite like that. He was so intense, so determined. Buffy had no choice, but to nod her head in agreement. They could talk later.

"I just want to go home."

"Let's go then."

Together they headed out, careful not to look back.

**The End**


End file.
